Polly Chapman (Witchy Woman)
Polly Blossom Chapman '''was born on July 3rd, 2006 in the maternal ward of St. Mungo's Hospital to Jonathan Chapman and Pansy Chapman. She was an only child raised in the Chapman Castle near the sea. She attended Hogwarts from 2017-2025. She was Sorted into Gryffindor House. Biography Childhood Early Life Chapman was born on a hot summer's day in the maternity ward of St. Mungo's. Despite being born in London, Chapman was a Scottish individual who grew up playing on cliffsides by the Sea. She was raised with a sense of honor and pride, although she did not believe in her mother's blood purity views and was a bit of a rebel. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry First Year (2017-2018) Chapman recieved her Hogwarts letter on July 3rd, 2017 and accepted her place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although her parents briefly debated sending her to Durmstrang. With a little help from Granger-Weasley, Chapman catapulted into popularity similar to her mother's during her time at Hogwarts. She was Sorted into Gryffindor House, and was very cruel to Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. Fourth Year (2020-2021) Chapman dyed her hair purple. She was at the top of the food chain and had gained the approval of her mother in that way. She started pushing Granger-Weasley towards Yann Fredericks because she genuinely thought that they would make a cute couple. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Chapman had a nice figure which she accented with her punk style clothes, and dyed her wavy dark hair purple. She was considered a looker by Scorpius Malfoy and several other boys her age. She spoke in a sorprano Scottish accent, and supposedly smelled like the wisteria that grew along her childhood home. Personality Chapman was sharp-tongued, malicious, and unafraid to speak her mind. She yearned for her mother's approval even though she thought her mother wrong about muggles and muggle-borns. She had a confident, arrogant personality and could be quite charming. She tended to be flirtatious and craved popularity. Chapman was also rebellious and a reckless thrill-seeker who did not care for consequences. She was a loyal friend, however. Posessions * '''Wand- Bought from Ollivander's son at age eleven, it was made of pear and unicorn hair, and was nine inches along and quite firm. * 'Magic Purse- '''Chapman had a purse that was bigger in the outside than on the inside. * '''Amortentia Perfume- '''Chapman had a perfume that made her smell like whatever attracted each person the best. Skills and Abilities * '''Transfiguration- '''Chapman was a good Transfigurist and could project glamours that could completely change a person's appearance. * '''Makeup Application- '''Chapman had a talent for mkjg. Others lol, beautiful through makeup and clothing. Relatijnships Family Chapman and her father were very close and often went sailing together. He did not understand her different views but accepted them because he knew he couldn't change her. She yearned for her mother's approval, which she withheld for her daughter's rebellious views. She did genuinely love her daughter, however, and eventually came to accept her as a Gryffindor and threw everything she had into making sure her daughter was supported. Chapman was proud of her pureblood ancestry, however, and her parents pounded this belief into their daughter because they wanted her to be proud of where she came from. Friends Rose Granger-Weasley Granger-Weasley and Chapman became fast friends during the train ride to Hogwarts, they helped each other become popular. There was an uneasiness between them because Granger-Weasley despised Chapman's cruelty towards Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy and Chapman secretly wanted to see Granger-Weasley fall from her perfect status. When Granger-Weasley did finally fall, Chapman regretted her wish and stayed by her friend's side, despite the plummet in her popularity. Trivia * In Witchy Woman, Chapman is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Appearances * Witchy Woman * ''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Category:Scottish people Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Pure-bloods Category:Parkinson family Category:Chapman family Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students